Team building
by peg-me-kira
Summary: Just a little story like no other! If you are going to tell me it is weird please don't because I get the point but feel fre to tell me it is bad! If you like wizard and confusing'ness' read ahead my dear...
1. Team building, that's bad, right?

*****WRITEN BY ME AND ELLIESMILE. MORE WILL BE WRITEN WHEN I SEE HER NEXT. LOVE YOU ELLIESMILE**** *****

Team Building

Lester called everybody to his office "I have an important announcement"

Everybody trooped up to his office, and with a look of confusion on their faces, they started to mumble and gossip about what in the world was going on.

Becker mumbled into Jess 'ear "This can't be good…he looks too happy"

Jess giggled and smiled at him. Once in Lester's office everybody was told the reason for them being there.

"For reasons that are perfectly well known…you are all going on a team building course for 2 weeks."

Jess groaned… "TEAMBUILDING! Isn't that sitting in a muddy field with only one toilet singing campfire songs…urghhh I HATE campfire songs"

Becker put his hand around her shoulders and said "Don't worry, Jess, it will be fun" then he added innocently "you can sleep in my tent if you like…"

Everybody turned to stare and Becker and Jess who were both blushing un-naturally.

Lester raised his eyebrows and looked at the couple "errmmmm…Is there something going on between you two…or" His fingers gestured between the two of them "Because if there is something going on…I'd rather you embraced that in private thank you very much"

Becker and Jess, naturally, sat next to each other on the plane. She innocently leant her head on his shoulder and sighed "I didn't realise this place was in LA"

"Neither did I…" As soon as Becker said this, he knew what was coming next.

"You can come shopping with me!" Becker tensed his jaw as Jess said this.

"Urmmm…no thanks Jess" For some reason he KNEW he was not going to win as she blinked her big blue eyes at him.

"C'mon…I've needed a new dress for months"

"What type of dress?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Jess grinned at him, suggestively "A very short one" She winked at him.

"Oh…dear god"

"And…you're willing to give me fashion advice?"

Becker wasn't sure what to say "In that case, I'll get you to buy the shortest dress in the whole shop"

Matt leant forward and put his head between the two chairs. He smirked and said "you'd love that wouldn't you captain?"

Becker's fist connected with matt's face and pushed him back to his own seat.

"Ooooh" Jess smiled "I agree with Matt"

Becker grinned at her as she put her head back onto his shoulder "Don't make me punch you too…"

Before they knew it, it was 10pm and they had arrived at their destination. The room, to their horror, only had two doubled beds and one small single one in the far corner. Connor and Abby walked over to one of the double beds and Abby said "Me and Connor will share a bed"

"Okay, that leaves me to have the single bed and you and Matt to share one" Jess said to Becker.

"I ain't sharing with Matt, no way!" exclaimed Becker.

At these words Matt ran over to the single bed, jumped onto it and said "I'm already asleep, you two will have to share"

"It doesn't matter Jess, I will sleep on the floor" said Becker.

"You don't have to" said Jess.

"Fine then! I will crawl in with Connor and Abby, won't they be pleased!"

From somewhere in the darkness Connor shouted "Get your own bed, mate!"

Rolling her eyes, Jess said "Oh, Becker you are so slow. Neither of us are sleeping on the floor, in Connor or Abby's bed or in the bathroom"

"Oh Jessica you are being very unprofessional "he was teasing her and she knew it.

"I will tell you were to stuff it in a second" said Jess.

"Feisty!" exclaimed Becker.

"Oh Becker this is going too far, I'm tired and I just want to get into bed". So they both climbed into the remaining double bed.

After what felt like an hour, Becker thought that everyone was asleep apart from him so he whispered into Jess' ear "I love you". Apparently his analysis of the room was false and everybody else was indeed awake and heard his emotional statement.

From across the room Matt shouted "Get a room" and everyone giggled. Becker felt a cushion collide with his face.

Jess sat up and shouted "Pillow fight" to the dark seemingly empty room around her. Everybody sprang to life and ran around the room to grab the nearest pillow. In the excitement, Connor grabbed hold of Abby's head and attempted to throw it across the room.

"Best holiday EVER!" Declared Jess, clutching hold of Becker.

And then he leant over and kissed her. And Jess' heart grew wings and flew up to heaven.

The next day, they woke up due to Abby's laptop vibrating. "I see you all have all had a nice sleep" came a voice though the speakers.

"Arghhhh" Connor shrieked "Lester leaves us alone"

James Lester's face came into view on the laptop screen "It's not wise to tell your boss and employer to leave you alone... however I will ignore that last comment". Everyone stared at him. Lester continued "I trust the sleeping arrangements were to your satisfaction"

"Urm yes" said Matt and everyone looked round at Jess and Becker. They were still asleep and nobody dared to wake them because they knew if they did Becker would probably rip their head off. And they did really look happy, they were both smiling in their sleep and Becker had his arms held protectively around Jess. This, everyone thought, was weird because as cold as he was at work, he seemed like a normal guy in bed with Jess.

Lester grimaced "Anyway" he declared you're next task is slightly strange. Girls" he addressed Abby "tell jess when she wakes, that her outfit is in the cupboard with yours.

Abby walked over to the cupboard and picked the two outfits and shoes out of it one considerably brighter than the other. She walked into the bathroom to change.

Lester was ready to continue when Jess and Becker sat up and got out of bed.

"Jess" Connor said Abby has your outfit, you're changing in the bathroom.

Jess didn't say anything but she winked at Becker and strolled off.

Becker sighed "she's so pretty when she sleeps" he said "the little angle with fluffy hair and…" he broke off "arghh" he pointed at the laptop "you could have told me that our boss heard me talking about Jess"

"Well" coughed Lester "I'll just pretend I never heard that, bearing in mind" he added "that these videos are sent to the minster. Would you like me to delete that last bit?"

"Yes please Lester sir" said Becker. With that Jess ad Abby appeared, both of them were wearing low cut tops, very short skirts and high heels. Jess' was pink and green and Abby's was black and white.

So" asked Abby "what are we going to be doing wearing these?"

Lester carried on "An obstacle course has been set up for you"

Becker grim "I rock at these"

"Ah" said Lester "this will test your team abilities and chivalry. You have been teamed up with people you are comfortable with. The teams are as follows; Jess and Becker and Connor and Abby. Matt you are excused due to lack of team members"

Matt grinned "I'm off to a café then" and he walked off.

Becker stopped and asked "Why do we have to be mixed gender groups?"

Lester sighed "It's so that you don't take advantage of them. Well we are assessing whether you will take advantage of them and their short outfits and high heeled shoes"

"So we have to keep these heels on?" asked Abby.

"Yes" answered Lester "Bye now, a car will pick you up in about 10 minutes.

"I can't wait, this is going to be so fun" said Jess running over and hugging Becker "we are going to make a great team, aren't we?" she gave him a playful punch on the arm. Becker smiled and Jess added "maybe you should put a top on though" because Becker's pyjamas only consisted of baggy black tracksuit bottoms. Becker and Connor walked off to get changed.

20 minutes later they arrived at the course, it was surrounded (to their horror) by walls so you couldn't skip an activity and as was explained by their instructor (Bill), the door was shut at the start so when you were in, you were in and there was no going back.

"Connor and Abby take your marks and go!" shouted Bill and Connor and Abby ran off.

30 minutes later Connor and Abby finished, they were tired and dripping with sweat. So much so, Abby looked like she had entered a wet t-shirt completion.

"Becker and Jess take your marks and go!" shouted their instructor and Becker and Jess ran off, Jess tottering beside him. Jess and Becker were about half way thought (or so they thought), they had ran, climbed thought, over and under obstacles Jess struggling way more than Becker in her heels but pulling though. Suddenly Jess' heel broke and she collapsed.

"Arghh my ankle" she said but got back up and started to walk limping along, wincing every couple of steps "leave me Becker, go ahead and beat them!" she exclaimed.

Becker examined her ankle and said "It's only a twisted ankle" then he shouted "No, this is about team work" with that he picked Jess up and hoisted her up into a fireman's lift on his shoulder.

"No" shouted Jess, beating his back with her fists.

"Yes" said Becker and carried her to the end, which was not as far away as they had thought. When they were at the eng Becker collapsed, Jess landing on top of him, his sweat covered body hot yet friendly against hers.

"Your time is 40 minutes" said their instructor and with that Connor and Abby gave each other a loud high five "you may have lost the time part of it" added Bill "but you win because Connor and Abby here" he pointed an accusing finger and Connor and Abby "were fighting the whole way!"

"Oh Becker" said jess with a dreamy look on her face "you're my hero, you saved my life!"

"Jessica, stop over reacting, I didn't…" Jess stopped him talking by kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, Connor and Abby you will go off with Paul and meet Matt to do some more activities and Becker and Jess you're with me" said Bill and Abby, Connor and Paul walked off.

Becker and jess were lead to the ocean and were left "You won so you get to stay on the beach" bill had said before he left them.

Becker and Jess had changed and were lying on towels for their room. "So" Becker lay down next to Jess on here towel "do you want to go swimming?"

Jess blushed at his gaze "actually I, I can't swim"

Becker stared at her "Really?"

Jess gasped as he lifted her up from her towel and carried her over to the water. "What are you doing?" Jess squealed.

"I'm teaching you how to swim" Becker said as carried her closer into the ocean.

Jess screamed as the icy water touched her skin, her skin was freezing due to the lack of coverage because of her tiny bright blue bikini. Becker carried her in deeper and deeper and when he could carry her no longer, he let go and placed his hands round her waist reassuringly.

"Now kick with your legs" he said into her ear so quietly it sounded like he was trying to seduce her.

Then all of a sudden he started sinking, dragging Jess along with him- he was being pulled deeper into the clear blue water below. Even though the water was perfectly clear neither Becker nor Jess could see who or what was pulling him in. even thought she couldn't swim, Jess pressed Becker's hands harder on her hips and kicked as hard as she could. Finally the thing holding him let go. Becker went to the surface and swam Jess to the shallower part of the water, sat on the bank with her and felt the water lap at their legs. He grabbed her and kissed her. "Now this time you saved _my_ life" he said.


	2. The Stealing

_*I must add that I and only I own this chapter, all credit to me, Lydia (elliesmile) wrote none of this*_

When they arrived back at the hotel Connor, Abby were talking to Matt. As soon as Becker and Jess walked in silently and stood in a place they could not be seen, it became clear to them what they were talking about.

"And when they came out of the course we saw that he was caring her!" exclaimed Abby a bit louder then intended.

"And" said Connor interrupting "He fell down and she fell on his and she told him he was her hero and they kissed and…" Connor broke off out of breath, he was about to continue when Becker soughed loudly they made everyone jump, including Jess.

Silence followed this interruption. In an attempt to break this air of awkwardness, Jess said "I'm just going to get changed" her bikini was still wet underneath her top and shorts. She skipped over to her bed and searched in her bag for a spare change of clothes. The blushing Jess asked "Where's my underwear?" she looked around at everyone accusingly. Everyone turned to stare at Becker.

"Becker has the biggest reason to take it" said Connor. More silence followed this statement, Becker looked like he could kill Connor on the spot.

"Wait" said Abby "Where's my iPod?"

"And my watch" said Matt "you know that expensive one that I got for my birthday"

"And all of my tops are missing" exclaimed Becker.

"And my mens fitness magazines" said Connor looking scared, everyone turned to stare at him with blank eyes "What?"

Suddenly a massive argument erupted as all of them started to fight and accuse the other person of stealing they beloved things.

"Oh my gosh" came Lester's voice from the laptop "When will you ever learn, this is all just a test to see if you would all argue. It saddens me to say, you all failed. You can have your stuff back if you answer one very simple question. Why are you here?"

"Because" piped up Jess "we are a hopeless team and we can't get along"

"Couldn't have put it better myself" and with that Lester's face and voice disappeared from the screen and Bill came in with a box which he placed in the middle of the room and walked out. In this box were five neatly stacked shirts, a selection of brightly coloured underwear (which Jess took, blushing madly), a beautiful sliver watch, a purple iPod and two mens fitness magazines. Soon the items were back with their rightful owners.

"I am very sorry" said Jess as she walked into the bathroom "for accusing you guys" they heard the door slam.

"I messed up" said Becker and everyone turned to stare at him (they were doing a lot of that this 'holiday') "I'd make a rubbish boyfriend" it was obvious that he had not meant to say this because he clapped his hands to his mouth the second these words had left his lips.

"Implying, you're not her boyfriend?" asked Matt, eyebrows raised and his Irish accent sounding confused.

"Of course not" said Becker very professionally "We're just friends"

"Very close friends" added Matt, Becker made a movement with his hands which looked like he was shooting him with his fingers.

"Get changed" Jess' voice came from the toilet "Becker we're going shopping"

"I think you'd better" said Connor with a look of 'she's got you round her little finger'.

Soon Jess had dragged Becker by the wrist out the door and they were at the huge shopping centre, when Becker said "I think I left something in the room, I'd better go back and get it, you can continue when I am gone"

"You not getting out of this easily" smiled Jess as she dragged him into the first shop, for once they looked like a proper married couple.

Four hours later Becker and Jess retuned from their trip- Becker had his arms covered in bags and Jess was holding him in a part of his arm which was not covered by a bag, sipping a coffee concoction and talking loudly. Becker looked very tired out.

Becker walked over from the door to the bed and collapsed backwards freeing his arms.

"You two looked like you had fun" said Connor mockingly.

"Yes we did" said Jess but behind her Becker shook his head and mouthed the words "It was horrible"

"I think we should go and eat, I'm famished!" said Abby "While you were out Lester told us we all booked into a fancy restaurant"

Eventually, everyone had changed and trooped up to the restaurant, it really was as fancy as Lester had said it was which was lucky because Jess was wearing a short green dress, Abby a long black silk dress and Becker, Connor and Matt all had very smart suits.

After a long time eating, talking and generally having a good time, Jess nearly fell into her ice-cream due to tiredness so Becker thought it was a good idea to go, so he walked Jess back trying hard to make sure she didn't fall asleep, when she did Becker knew there was nothing else to do apart from carry her up the deserted stairs.

Connor, Abby and Matt came back into the room to find Jess asleep and Becker deeply emerged in a book at the history of guns. "I think it's about time we all turned in for the night" said Abby looking at Jess sleeping peacefully.

(Authors note: I am skipping a lot because I am planning to write about all 14 days, 1 down 13 to go)

It was about 5am when Abby's laptop vibrated with the sound of Lester's voice. Jess being the only awake person walked over to it and opened it.

"Good morning Jessica, one day" he sighed "you will all wake up" Jess yawed "Well you can tell everyone that your next task is to fix up an old barn. This will be your task as long as it takes you to complete. Don't worry you will be supplied with all the materials, the car will pick you up in two hours"

"Oh goody" said Jess "this gives me an excuse to wear my new denim dungarees, they are so cute" Lester gave her a disbelieving look and disappeared from the screen. "Wake up everyone" screamed Jess "our next take is to fix up a barn" everyone had now woken up now and groaned.


	3. Emily and the Barn

It took a while for everyone to get up, change and eat, all of which was done in complete silence apart from the occasional tired grunt or yawn. At 7 Bill came up to their door and rang the bell, he helped them put their pack lunches, extra clothes (and in Jess' case extra shoes) excreta into the open boot and drove off. It took a long time to get to the barn and in that time Matt had fallen asleep on the window, gently jolting up and down when the car went over speed bumps, Connor and Abby slept with their heads on each other's shoulders but in the back of the land drover Jess had her head on Becker's lap and his hands were idly playing with her hair because he was the only one awake.

They all awoke when Bill shouted "Wake up sleepy heads", Bill got out the car and pulled all their stuff out from the boot including a massive suitcase which they were sure wasn't theirs. When they had all clambered out the car and Bill had drove off, they looked down at the suitcase and everyone turned to stare at Jess.

"Jessica, is this yours?" asked Matt the words rolling off his tongue in his sweet Irish accent **(Sorry I have being dying to put that phrase in :D)**.

"No but open it and we can find out" and with that Connor prised open the case in it was a note that read;

_Dear all,_

_I forgot to mention that you will be staying in the barn until you have completed the task. In this case are some food produces and clothed to keep you going._

_Yours faithfully_

_J. Lester_

An uncomfortable silence followed and Jess attempting to break it said "Well let's get started"

"Okay first" said Matt clapping his hands together "we need to see what's wrong with this barn" they all turned to look at the barn and their mouths opened in shock.

"What's not wrong with it?" asked Connor, he had just voiced the question they were all thinking.

The barn's roof was broken, so were its windows and doors.

"Well I think we should start now" said Abby "Oh look there's a pile of wood and stuff" she pointed to a pile of wood, steel, nails, hammers and other stuff they did not recognise.

Meanwhile at the ARC **(I didn't think you would like to know how they fix a barn, so I added a big twist :D)**

"Quickly, get all of Becker's men and make then guard the arc" said Lester running his hands though his hair. He grabbed the microphone so he could address the whole of the ARC "We are at war, grabs guns and defend your place of workship" he was debating over whether to say work or worship but it had come out as workship. _'Really clever James' _said a little voice inside his head.

Suddenly to faces appeared on Jess computers, the faces of Bill and Paul **(for those of you who haven't been paying very much attention, Bill and Paul are the instructors). **"Hahahaha" said Bill "Your best team members away in America while the ARC is under attack, how could this have happened? Without waiting for Lester to answer he continued "obviously the work of two masterminds!" Then the screens went back to black.

All Lester could hear was screaming and crying until he heard Emily shout "Be quite!" the ARC went silent "now" continued Emily "everyone calm down, grabs some guns and lets go and kick some bad guys bottom!" she looked behind her and there behind her were two EMD, she took one in each hand and ran off to 'kick some bad guys bottom'.

Meanwhile in America **(I don't like how this bit turned out)**

Nobody knew what was going on it the ARC. So far they had fixed the roof and windows. It was getting dark so they decided to call it a day, they walked into the barn and looked around because none of them had actually been in it. In it were five small camp beds covered with thin sheets. "Well that's more than I expected there to be" said Matt. Each person picked a bed and were soon fast asleep.

It was about the middle of the night when Becker awoke, he looked over at Jess- she was shivering in her sleep because the thin sheets didn't really help. Becker took off his sheet, walked over to Jess' bed and placed it over her.


	4. New version of chapter 4

Jess woke up to find that she was alone in the barn, when she stepped out of it she found Becker and Matt hard at work but there was no sign of Abby or Connor. Yawning she said "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" rubbing her eyes she continued "and where are Connor and Abby?"

"Well" said Matt "Abby and Connor have 'business' to sort out" as he said the word business he made speech marks with his fingers and nearly fell of the ladder he was on.

"And we all woke up ages ago" said Becker staring into Jess' eyes "and I just couldn't wake you up, you're so pretty when you sleep"

"Thanks" said Jess very happily but her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of magenta. She walked round the other side of the barn looking for some wood and walked right into Abby, she and Connor were snogging, each one with their hands passionately in the others hair. When they saw Jess they both jumped apart. "No, no continue, don't let me stop you" said Jess, then she added "it's better than you two fighting" and with that she walked off.

Meanwhile, Matt had got off the ladder and Becker and he had sat down. "And I really, really miss Emily" said Matt "I can't go on without her, I love her Becker, I love her!"

Becker puts his arm around Matt "I know how you feel" **(Very Manly)**

"No you don't"

Jess walked round the corner of the barn but neither of them noticed.

"Yes I do, I love Jessica" said Becker a bit louder then he intended.

"And I thought you were an emotional retard" said Matt grinning.

"Oh Becker" said Jess running up to where he was sitting and launching herself at him, hugging him. They both lay on the floor and Jess kissed Becker passionately on the lips. "Becker, I love you too"

"When Connor and Abby" walked round the same corner Jess had they stopped and stared, laughing. "Get a room guys" said Connor and everyone burst out laughing.

Back at the ARC

The army of Bill and Pauls soldiers had gone all thanks to Emily, when they had seen her walk out with two guns in hand and shoot about half the men they had all retreated with the promise that they would be back.

"Emily you were amazing!" said Lester beaming **(wow I know, Lester smiled :D).**

"Thank you" said Emily looking really proud of herself.

"If you ever want a job here at the ARC" said Lester flicking a card at her "here's my number, actually" he continued "maybe it's best if you get Matt to call me"

Back at the barn

After finishing the repairs on the barn, they had looked at the bottom of the box and found a note which said;

_I forgot to mention that you will have to walk back to the hotel it is 18 miles away so it will take you about 6 hours to get back._

"Well" said Jess "it's seven, now" checking Becker's watch "let's go now" so they did, they grabbed their stuff and started to walk.

It was about 12 when they started to get really tired, they had been walking for five hours but didn't want to give up because they knew that they would only be walking for one more hour. Suddenly Jess collapsed of exhaustion and because it was dark nobody caught her.

"Arghh Jess" said Becker picking her up and putting her on his back "come on I will take you"

"Thank you Bec.." Jess did not complete her sentence instead she fell asleep on Becker's back.

After fifty five more minutes of walking they were back at the hotel, they walked up to their room and without bothering to get changed they all fell asleep on the soft appealing beds.

The next day everyone woke up, this time not due to Lester's voice vibrating from the laptop but Paul had walked into their room and told them they were going to do a circus course together.

"Yes!" said Connor "when I was little I always wanted to be a clown!" everyone laughed apart from Jess who coughed really loudly, ran into the bathroom and was sick.

"Jess, Jess!" said Becker looking scared.

"Jess I don't think you can come today I'll call Paul to tell him you can't come" said Matt brandishing his phone. He dialled Paul's number, waited for an answer and said "Hello Paul, Jess cannot come to the activity today because she is very ill and Becker would like to stay with her." Paul spoke, "Oh okay, I will tell him" said Matt "Becker" said addressed everyone "you can't stay with Jess but Paul said he will hire a doctor for us."

Jess walked back into the room, was told the news and got back into bed. Everyone else walked out the door.

Becker, Connor, Abby and Matt had a fun time learning all the basic circus stuff and generally messing around. It would have been perfect apart from the fact Jess was not there and Becker would say her name or a worried comment every half hour. After four hours of fun they decided that it was time to go and see how Jess was because they were very worried about her.

When they arrived at their room talking loudly about all the fun they had had, they walked past a person who was running away from something. "Probably messing around" muttered Matt.

The second they stepped into their hotel room, they knew something was up. Jess ran over to Becker and buried her face in his chest, crying, getting makeup all over his white shirt but Becker didn't mind "Jess what's wrong?" he asked outing one arm round her waist, one in her hair and kissing her tenderly on the forehead- soothing her.

"The doctor, he ran off, he…" she said and burst into a new wave of tears, Matt ran out the door.

"Jess what did he do?" asked Becker, pulling her tighter.

"He, he told me if I didn't" she stopped and wailed "he would kill me, I was so scared, oh Becker"

"He told you if you didn't, what?" he asked Jess whispered four words into his ear and Becker erupted "How dare he" Jess you didn't did you?"

"Yes Becker I did" she said choking on her own tears, "I was so scared, I would have died Becker"

"Oh my god Jess" said Becker.

"What, what?" asked Abby looking scared, Becker mouthed three letters then a word at them and they gasped. Then Matt came in holding a person by the ear.

"Matt, Matt that's him, please, Becker help, help" screamed Jess struggling to breathe.

"You are going to pay" said Becker and he walked over to the person and started to beat him up. Jess ran over and curled up in a ball in the corner.

After about ten minutes Matt grabbed the nearly dead person and kicking him out the door and slammed it in his face. They listened as he ran away.

"You could have killed him, Becker!" exclaimed Matt.

"He wasn't really innocent, was he?" he asked running over and hugging Jess as if he would never let go. Jess started crying and hugging him back.

"Becker, I was so scared, I thought I was going to die" said Jess though tears.

"I think we should have a little word with Paul, seeing as he hired the 'doctor'" said Connor and Abby walking off, grabbing a piece of paper which said where they could find Paul and Bill.


	5. Bottles, Cupboards, iPods and Fun!

After Abby and Connor's return from their 'word' with Paul, Abby suggested that they should play spin the bottle.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jess," I haven't played spin the bottle in ages" as she said this she brandished an empty beer bottle from the side of the sink and placed it in the middle of the floor. Everyone sat in a circle around it and Abby span it, it landed on Matt.

"I dare you to" said Abby pausing to think "lick Jess' nose" with that statement the room erupted into fits of giggle.

"Yuck, no!" said Matt looking disgusted.

"Do it or" said Abby teasingly "it will be Becker's nose" Matt's eyes widened and he crawled over to Jess, apologised and lick her nose gently. Jess blushed a shocking pink.

After that Jess was determined to get Abby back and the dares went on for hours, until they were all so tired that they could only stay awake for one more dare.

"This time" said Connor evilly "the two people who get picked will have to spend the night together in the cupboard" he pointed to a small, brown cupboard that could only fit about two people in it. Everyone tensed as the bottle span round, first it landed on Jess. Everyone looked at each other nervously as it span for the last time. It landed on Becker, so reluctantly they clambered into the dark cupboard. When they were both completely in, they heard the lock click.

"Goodnight Jecker" said Matt as he, Abby and Connor walked off to bed.

"This is awkward" said Becker sliding down the side of the cupboard and sitting on its floor.

"How are we going to sleep?" said Jess panicking "wait I'll stand and you can sleep" she suggested.

"No, Jess, just sit on my lap" said Becker.

"But Becker, I'll be too heavy, I…" she said this but at the same time lowered herself out Becker's lap. When she was sitting comfortably, she felt arms wrap around her and settle on her stomach.

"No, Jess you're fine, not heavy at all" said Becker lowering Jess so that her head was on his chest.

"So" said Jess, her breath tickling Becker's chest "what are you scared off?"

"That's a weird question" Becker said mystified.

"It really isn't"

"Okay, there is one thing I am scared of" said Becker smiling.

"What is it?" asked Jess "spiders, the dark?" as she said this she shuddered.

"No Jess" Becker said smirking "I'm scared of losing you"

"You try too hard Captain" Jess giggled and kissed Becker gently on the cheek. "Hey, I just realised I have my iPod" said Jess reaching into her pocket, she plugged one ear phone into Becker's ear and the other into hers and pressed play.

"_Think of me,_

_When you're out,_

_When you're out there._

_I'll beg you nice from my knees,_

_And when the world treats you way to fairly,_

_It's a shame I'm a dream._

_All I wanted was you…"_

That was all she heard before Jess fell asleep.

When she woke up she was still on Becker's lap, he was still asleep and her iPod was now playing;

"_I'm screaming I love you so,_

_My thoughts you can't decode,_

_How did we get here?"_

_When I used to know you so well…"_

Jess unhooked one of the ear phones from round Becker's ear and placed it into hers. As she sat in the cupboard listening to Paramore, she heard the lock click and Matt open the door. "Well done" he said, "for surviving the night, that is"

As he said this Becker stirred, awoke and said "And you want how much?"

"So" said Jess jumping off Becker's lap and stretching, "well I feel like breakfast, why don't we stop by at Maccy D's, I'm sure I have seen on around here…" he voice trailed off as she looked at the others confused faces.

"Maccy D's?" asked Connor.

"I know there is a big age difference between us all but surely you have heard of Maccy D's" and when they looked even more confused she added "McDonalds?

"Jess" said Abby blankly "never say that again, it's not cool"

"And while you're at Maccy D's" said Connor making speech marks with his fingers "you can go on facebook and tell your friends about what a great time you have in the cupboard last night with Captain Becker here"

***Sorry, It's so short and bad, up late writing it and started it again like five times. Not so sure about it though. Please review, pretty please :D**** ***


	6. Cycling!

As the team sat in McDonalds, they talked about what they thought Bill and Paul had in store for them next. After they had all eaten all they could and Becker had brought a Mcflurry, they thought it was a good idea to leave.

As they walked back, Connor pretended to be sick in a bush because in front of him, Becker and Jess were walking arm in arm and eating Becker's Mcflurry with the same spoon. "Oh Matt" said Connor mockingly "I think I love you, I want you but" he stopped briefly "think of the children!"

"Oh Connor" said Matt, "I didn't know you felt that way and Connor, I love you too" Becker and Jess turned round to look at them, Becker scowling and Jess blushing. Matt and Connor only stopped their 'lovers talk' when Abby hit Connor lightly on the arm.

As they entered the room they knew someone had been there; the room was clean and smelt strongly of cleaning fluid and in the middle of the room were two bikes attached to many wires and on one of the bikes was a note. Matt walked over to the bike with the note on and read it out loud.

"_Dear all,_

_We have wired up these bikes so the blue heats your water and the yellow one makes electricity._

_Lots of love Paul and Bill"_

"Becker" said Jess battering her eyelashes, "I really need a shower, will you please cycle for me?"

"Okay Jess, anything for you" answered Becker

"That's it" said Connor "I have enough, I'm off so you two" he pointed at Jess and Becker "can spend some time together." With that he, Abby and Matt just walked out of the hotel room.

"So" said Jess "I am just going to have my shower, if I scream you will have to pedal more" she giggled and walked off to have a shower. Becker sat on the blue bike and started to pedal.

After 40 minutes, Becker was getting quite hot from the pedalling and took his shirt off. Jess returned 10 minutes later from her shower wearing a change of clothes. "Why, may I ask, have to changed your clothes it is only 11" said Becker getting off the bike and walked towards Jess and putting his arms round her, feeling her soft moist skin under his uncovered arms and chest.

"Well" said jess but she stopped because she couldn't think of an answer.

"So, what should we do? We have the whole room to ourselves for a bit" said Becker.

"I have an idea" said Jess and she whispered a sentence into Becker's ear and Becker walked over to the double and beckoned Jess over. Jess sat down next to Becker and they…

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger :D, I have to ask, would you rather me publish really small chapters every other day or long chapters maybe twice a week?**


	7. The people boomerangs

****May I make something clear, I have been writing all the chapters on my own apart from one (the first one) which was written by me and Elliesmile :D****

Reached for the phone that were on either sides of the bed and together they said "Prank calls!" **(Well what did you think was going to happen? NO you didn't think that, did you?)** Jess put Abby's number into her phone first and waited until it rang, then when she heard Abby's voice saying hello, she said in a strong Irish accent "Hello, is this Connor Temple? This is the hotline you called earlier today."

"What hotline?" asked Abby sounding mischievous and intrigued.

"The hotline for people who are unsure about their sexuality" said Jess holding back a snigger. Suddenly Abby hung up.

Jess and Becker burst out laughing "My go" said Becker and he dialled Connor's number "Hello" he said in an accent Jess did not recognise "Is this Matt Anderson? This is the male lap dancer you order, when and where do you want me honey?" Becker heard Connor burst out laughing and hang up. Jess and Becker burst out laughing, banging the bed with their fists. Then the phone on Jess' side rang.

"It's Matt's number said Jess picking up the receiver.

"Hello Jessica Parker" came the voice from the other end of the phone, Jess could have sworn she had heard the voice before but she couldn't recognise it. Jess put the phone on loud speaker and the person continued "I know where you are and I am coming to finish what has been started!" then the person hung up.

"Becker" said Jess on the verge of tears "I'm scared"

"Jess, don't be" he said pulling Jess into a protective hug "remember love" he kissed her on the forehead "it was Matt's number"

Just as he finished speaking Matt, Connor and Abby burst in the room. "Have you seen my phone?" asked Matt "I can't find it"

"But you just prank called us" said Becker confused.

"No I didn't" said Matt worried "I haven't had my phone all day" with that Jess burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Becker, Becker help, I'm going to die!" screamed Jess trying to fight back the fresh wave of tears in her eyes but failing miserably. "I recognise the voice"

"Jess, Jess! Matt this isn't funny" said Becker glaring at Matt.

"No really" exclaimed Matt "I haven't had my phone all day!"

"The person who phone me was, was..." Jess stopped, choking on her tears "the doctor"

"Lock the door, quickly, we don't know what this man is capable of" shouted Becker, not meaning to sound as vicious as he did.

"Calm down Becker" said Abby looking slightly amused, "he is just a crazy doctor"

"Ok, well Jess I will be keeping a close eye on you" Becker said as he scanned to room. Silence followed. Jess sobbed and then stopped. More silence.

****Okaydokay :D, I have decided to post about 3 or 4 chapters a week, about 500 words long each time. I have 8 and a bit more days to write about *YAY*****


	8. The drink that smells

More silence followed the silence. "That's it" exclaimed Connor loudly, "everyone get your bags- we are going to the pub"

"Are you sure it is safe?" asked Becker.

"I agree with Connor we all need to lighten up a bit" Abby said. So they all grab their bags and walked out, then remembering the fact they did not know where they were going, trooped back in. Cool exit ruined.

After looking on a map and finding the nearest bar they trooped out again, they had only got to the stairs when they had to wait for Jess to change her shoes. When Jess had come back they walked off to the 'Bar de Kapsas'. They spent 3 happy hours drinking and generally mucking about when Matt decided that everyone (apart from himself) was drunk enough and they should leave, so he grabbed them by the wrists and pulled them back to their cosy hotel room.

Matt had to push them down onto their beds to make them stay flat. "Wait" said Matt "you don't act like this when you are drunk, quit the act" even though in Matt's eye this was nothing funny they all burst out laughing- even Matt.

Matt walked over to his bed and he noticed a cup of water on his bed side cabinet. He knew he shouldn't drink it but he couldn't help it, it smelt like Emily. He could smell her freshly mown grass scent and smell the adventure in her hair.

Connor finished laughing and he noticed a cup of water on his bed side cabinet. He knew he shouldn't drink it but he couldn't help it, it smelt like Abby. He could smell her strong perfumed hair and her sweet chocolaty smell.

Becker stopped laughing abruptly and he noticed a cup of water on his bed side cabinet. He knew he shouldn't drink it but he couldn't help it, it smelt like Jess. He could smell her lemon freshness that he loved to breathe in every time he saw her.

Abby pulled the soft duvet over her and Connor then she noticed a cup of water on her bed side cabinet. She knew she shouldn't drink it but she couldn't help it, it smelt like Connor. She could smell him musky, strawberrieness.

Jess pulled the blanket over her duvet and then she saw a cup of water on her bed side cabinet. She knew she shouldn't drink it but she couldn't help it, it smelt like Becker. She could smell the sweet aroma which she could never put her finger on what it smelt like.

Matt took a gulp, Connor took a gulp, Becker took a gulp, Abby took a gulp and so did Jess. They all fell asleep immediately.

.o.O.o.

Becker woke up in his normally cosy and comfortable bed but today it was hard, almost like concrete. He turned and expected to see Jess slim body curled up against him she was not there, but he didn't know why he thought she should be there. He felt someone tug at the duvet covering him, to reveal his semi naked body. He looked up to see the person, it was Jess "Becker" said Jess nervously "Okay I will just tell you straight, I, I, I'm pregnant!"

"Jess" exclaimed Becker "you're pregnant! That's amazing" He picked her up and swung her round and round.

It had been 14 days before the team building sessions and nothing had really happened, the more Becker thought about it, he couldn't quite remember what had happened.

Suddenly he noticed something wrong, something very wrong- Jess's shows were gray!

"Jess this is wrong" he shouted putting her down.

"I knew you wouldn't accept this!" said Jess starting to cry.

"No it's not that it's just, your shoes are gray, you never wear gray shoes!" said Becker. Then it hit him, he remembered everything that had happened.

All of a sudden he woke up to find himself tied up in a dark room…

**Don't you just love cliff-hangers :D**


	9. I don't believe

**Ok just thought I would say, I am thinking of stopping writing this story because I am just not getting enough reviews *cough* Lydia *cough* Thank the great music of Eurovision 2010 for this chapter…**

… Becker struggled against the rope holding onto him but only successfully gain a nasty rope burn on his right arm. He continued struggling until he heard slow clapping and footsteps behind him. "Well, this is something different" said a strong Welsh accent. Becker turned round. It was Paul!

"Why" said Becker shaking his head, his brow furrowed "just why?"

"Well a magician never reveals his secrets" his voice came in sharp bursts of hissing, as he said this he swept his long cloak over his legs and disappeared. He reappeared at the other end of the room.

_Just like magic _thought Becker but Becker (being as professional as he was) had never believed in magic- it was a tale, a vine of twisted lies and deceiving slander. He spat at the grey concrete as Paul kicked Jess' seemingly sleeping body.

"Oh Hilary" said Paul walking in elongated steps over to Becker, placing a pointed figure under Becker's chin and pushing it up so they were facing. "I know you have always believed in magic"

"Never" said Becker ripping his head from Paul's white hand.

"Well it is very easy to prove" said Paul "for I am the great magician Yoturrrio"

"No, no, no I don't believe you!" said Becker shaking him head and laughing a manic laughter. Paul was getting to him.

"I order to you flashback and see it, the day I came" he said

"I, I remember" said Becker he tried to fit it but he was down in a manner of seconds.

"_Well for my little birthday brother, I, with my own money may I add" said Chloe smiling at the small bunch of 9 year olds in her parents' house "have rented a magician!"_

"_But!" exclaimed Becker "sister, I thought that magic wasn't real" and with that the magician appeared in a puff of purple sparkling smoke._

"_Who" said Yoturrrio cupping his hands round his ears in aid to hear the people in the small room better "said magic didn't exist?"_

"_Me sir" said Becker soundly like the bold, proud and professional man he was to become. _

"_I shall ignore that and go straight into the act! I need a volunteer, how about you miss?" his eyes filled with an undisguised lust as he spoke. _

"_Ok" said Chloe as his face came a bit closer than expected, to her face "what do I have to do?" _

"_You have to step into this box and I will make you disappear and reappear!" he waved his hands and an entrancing black box appeared and Chloe stepped in. All of sudden the box disappeared and so did the magician. It took a second for everyone to realise what had happened._

The scene dissolved "YOU" shouted Becker, "you stole my sister form me- I was nine!"…

**What do you think? Crappy twist or great twist?**


	10. Walls

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews :D, this is the only story where I have been about to not incorporate romance in every chapter :'D**

"Nine!" exclaimed Yoturrrio, "I lost so much more, so much younger"

"What?" asked Becker maliciously "like your sanity?"

Yoturrrio placed a long jagged finger on his perfectly heart shape lips and sighed "Maybe" in his moment of weakness Becker lashed out at him, nearly knocking him off his feet- but not quite. "HA" laughed Yoturrrio waggling his finger at Becker's sweating, tear filling face.

"Tell me one thing please?" asked Becker trying to appeal to his better nature.

"I _could_ tell you so much more than one thing, but what is it you insignificant little fool?" he answered, breathing in and standing tall to make himself look much more respectable to the sleeping room.

"Where's Bill?"

"Humans are so stupid" Becker stared but Yoturrrio continued like he not just said something quite out of the ordinary. "I disposed of him"

"No, no, no you didn't and I know you didn't, you don't have the guts or you would have killed us all on the spot." Becker made sure he wasn't specific about who he could have killed "Now" he stopped to catch his breath "tell me where he is!" he demanded.

"I have had enough" he swept him long clock over his feet once again and disappeared, he was replaced by a crying figure, who has curled into a tight ball.

"Bill?" asked Becker inspecting the body for any signs of life and prodding him with his feet.

Bill lashed out at him; he evidently thought Becker was 'Paul'. Becker let the attack hit him and Bill looked up into his eyes and said "Sorry"

"It's ok" said Becker looking at Bill from head to foot "but you could make it up to me by uniting theses ropes" Bill pushed Becker onto his chest and slowly attempting to untie the rope. Becker didn't like the feeling of heavy hands on his back, fiddling with the rope that bond hands tightly together. Suddenly the hands got lighter, like they had been removed, so Becker tried to pull his hands apart but they were still tied up. He got up so he was kneeling on the hard floor, looking around him- Bill was nowhere to be seen! Instead written on the wall behind, where Bill used to be, was;

_Nice try, 'Hils' _

_Love Paul_

Becker shuffled over to the wall and looked at the writing- it was written in blood! _'What is wrong with that guy'_ thought Becker. Suddenly he heard something hard ram against the tiny stone door **(Sorry I really didn't describe the room, I know you guys are thinking 'what door?' sorry)**, even with the immense noise his sleeping companions did not stir. Suddenly the door was successfully rammed open and in ran…

**What do you think? :D**


	11. And she's?

Matt, Jess, Abby and Connor **(HA, bet you didn't see that one coming!)** "But!" exclaimed Becker almost crying for this insanity was hurting his brain. When they had stumped in, they just stood on the spot, their eyes were blank. They were staring straight at Becker and Becker couldn't move. "You're dreaming" said Jess calmingly, he voice sound suspiciously like an angels, "when you wake you will be back in the ARC".

"NO!" shouted Becker for he knew the creditability of this statement. He slapped himself, wishing for it to be a nightmare- it wasn't. Becker burst in fits of tears, and then stopped, he was stronger than that. "ARGHHH" screamed Becker trying to get most of his insane anger out of him. _'Calm down Becker' _he thought to himself, his breathing was heavy and his face was covered in sweat. "That is it!" he said, not meaning to say it out loud. He got up and ran out of the small door, he was half way down a dark corridor when something massive hit him, how could he run because a couple of minutes ago he had, had rope tying his hands and legs together. Suddenly another massive thing hit him- literally! Somebody swung a massive stick at his face, all Becker heard before he blacked out was a woman screaming.

Becker woke up soon after, "how long have I been out" he asked rubbing his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should have asked that until someone answered him.

"Only a couple of minutes, Em and I knew you would wake up soon"

"Emily's here?" he asked wanting more than anything to see a friendly face, he opened his eyes and was confronted by two. Danny and Emily were both crouched over him. "You are real?" asked Becker, just making sure. Danny and Emily's faces spread into confused grimes' and they looked at each other with such a comical air that their company laughed slightly. Becker leaned up, so he was propped up by his lower arms and look at the young girl standing slightly behind the three of them.

The girl looked about thirteen or fourteen; she had long ginger hair but in the dim light of the corridor it could be mistaken for brown, her eyes were black with the reminiscence of once heavy makeup, her figure was tall and slim- perfectly outlined by the long tight mud smeared white top she was wearing and her face was ghostly white apart from the scattered mud and blood smudges and gleaming scars.

Becker continued staring at his new companion, "Who is she?" he eventually blurted out.

"Well she's…"

**Wow I love my cliff-hangers- but do you? That is the big question I have to ask!**

**Also if you haven't noticed I have been using a lot more vocabulary, have you noticed and is it good?**

**OMG 1 review of 50, thanks everyone who has reviewed- I love you guys!**


	12. Ramona

"Ramona" said Emily, "we don't know who she is really- all we know is she is called Ramona"

While Emily was saying this Becker turned to her and looked straight into her eyes, then he looked all around her face. The small amount of makeup she was wearing was half way down her face and her eyes were bright red and blotchy. "Emily?" asked Becker looking worried out of his skin "what's wrong?"

Emily tried to keep herself together; Becker could her breathing increasing and her eyes water. "We haven't found Matt yet" butted in Danny, cupping his hands around Emily's.

Becker got up and walked over to 'Ramona', from a distance she had looked pretty almost beautiful but close up she was horrible almost repulsive; her thinness was made from look to be lack of food, her hair was messy and tangled, the scars on her face were deep and revolting, her eyes were an off shade of deepest purple, wide open and crazed. She looked mental. She scared Becker.

Becker stared into her eyes and was engulfed in them; suddenly he tore away from them disgusted. "So" he said, refusing to look Ramona straight in the eyes "let's go and find Matt" he said this with unintended force. Becker walked off, expecting them all to follow and they did, they walked though many concrete corridors but they all look the same- there was no way out! Yet they continued walking, following the speed walking Becker until…

"_Boy you're an alien_

_Your touch so feign._

_It's supernatural,_

_Extraterrestrial"_

…sounded something. Everyone stopped and looked shocked until Ramona reached into the pocket of her tight black jeans and answered her red phone. "Hello" she said her strong German accent was interesting and didn't soundly like it should be coming from the mouth of this repulsive thing! Without warning she hung up and through the phone onto the floor- it smashed and she walked away from it as if she had done nothing more than kill the tiniest of flies. "I have to ask something" she said completely ignoring the fact she had just done something quite unusual.

"What?" asked Becker gruffly.

"Is it different? Outside I mean"

"What, you mean you have never been outside?" Emily said sounding very shocked.

"Do you know what the sun is?" Becker looked at Danny as he said this for, to the average human being asked this question was something of humour.

"The sun?" Ramona looked properly confused.

"It's a big ball of light in the sky" said Danny so slowly it was almost patronising, but Ramona made no sign that she knew of this belittling. Becker laughed and smiled at the confused look on Ramona's face something small his brain told him (even to his shock) that first impression where not everything, maybe he could learn to live with Ramona. She might not actually be that bad…


	13. Walk away

With every couple of steps, Becker looked to his right to check on Ramona. She seemed perfectly happy walking along the concrete passages, not knowing where she was going, she hadn't spoke since she had inquired about the sun. Suddenly she spoke in a horse whisper to Becker so Danny and Emily could not hear her, "Do you want to know where she is?"

"Where who is?" answered Becker in the same whisper.

"I think you know perfectly well who, the person who you have been looking for, for 17 years!" as she spoke she looked behind her as if she expected something to attempt to drag her. Becker couldn't believe his ears; he was finally going to see his sisters after 17 years! All those wasted years he spent waiting. How much of human life is lost in waiting? (Just thought I would throw in my favourite Indiana Jones quote :D)

"Can, can, can you show me to her?" he asked his voice no more than a mouse's whisper.

"Yes, yes of course" answered Ramona immediately. "Come with me!" and with that she turned round a corner and lead Becker down a narrow passages way.

"What about Emily and Danny?" asked Becker fore he feared the safety of his closest friends more than anything.

"They will be ok" said Ramona shunting the thought off at once.

Becker followed her first along the thin passage- it took Becker a while to notice that the walls where covered in paintings; of dogs, trees, cats, animals, lakes and rivers and they were all signed with the same initials 'C R', Becker could not think who C R could b so he asked Ramona "Who, drew these paintings? Who's CR?" Ramona did not answer but Becker continued following her round corners and through doors. Suddenly they were confronted by a big golden door.

"Go on in" said Ramona. Becker had his hand on the door about the push its strong wood and open the marvellous thing, but then he noticed something craved into the wall; Curiosity killed the cat. He stopped, Becker had changed his mind, and no way was he going in there! That was until he heard shouts and screams coming from inside- the shouts and screams of his friends he treasured so dearly.

Without a second thought he pushed open the door and was suddenly face to face with six tied up people; Matt, Jess, Connor, Abby, Emily and Danny. He turned round to face Ramona but she was gone! And the door had shut. "RAMONA!" screamed Becker.

"I'm here Becker, I am so sorry, I didn't know" came a voice from behind Becker. A wave of happiness came over Becker as he looked down at Ramona; he knew what he must do.

"Ramona, I know I haven't known you for very long but, well I know you haven't anywhere to go when we get out of here, I was wondering, if you want to come and live with me in my flat, just until you get a job and earn a living that is."

"Oh yes please" said Ramona looking up into Becker's eyes, he own gleaming with tears of happiness.

"Excuse me" said Conner wriggling in his ropes "while you two are having a moment, we are still all tied up!"

"Oh yeah, sorry" said Ramona and Becker at the same time, as they started untying the tight ropes bounded around their friends.

When all the ropes had been successfully untied Jess popped the question they had all been thinking; "so, ummm how do we get out?"

Ramona smiled "well first we unlock that door" she pointed at the one in front of them "and then I lead the way to the main door and we escape"

"Ok" Jess said smiling, then her smile faded as suddenly as it had appeared "but how are we supposed to get through the two doors?"

"Jess, give me a grip or hair clip or something!" exclaimed Connor, Jess passed him one of the many grips in her hair and Connor started picking the lock.

"Connor love," said Abby "I know you are cleaver, but really? Picking locks?"

"I have seen them do it in the movies all the time" Connor stopped, "nearly there…" all of a sudden to lock clicked making everyone jump. "Yippy!" shouted Connor.

"Follow me!" said Ramona as she ran out the door, everyone followed apart from Becker and Jess, Jess whom hadn't moved from the hunched sitting position she was in.

"Wait" shouted Becker round the door and he heard to sound of feet running stopping, "Jess what's wrong?"

"It's, it's my ankle, I don't know what happened, it really hurt every time I move" she stopped talking momentarily and started again, "Becker, go without me, I'll slow you down!"

"No" said Becker "never" and with that he picked Jess up, like you would and baby and cradled her small frame in his arms for a second, then ran to join the others. They ran round corner after corner, passage after passage until they reached the huge door that could only be the door that leads to safety. He placed Jess' feet on the ground. _'No'_ thought Becker _'this is too easy'_ as if to answer his thought, none other than Yoturrrio appeared out of nowhere.

"Ramona, you were supposed to bring them to me!" bellowed Yoturrrio, everyone turned to stare at Ramona, who was now crying silently. "You" he pointed at Becker "you have caused me the most trouble and for that you will pay" Yoturrrio whispered a few words of pure gibberish and out of his hands shot a beam of light- it could only have been some sort of curse! The first one missed but then he aimed another well aimed curse at Becker, but it did not hit Becker- it hit Ramona, she dived in front of it- she had saved Becker's life! Ramona collapsed, Becker picked her up but there was no time for morning because Yoturrrio continued aiming curses at them, the beams of purple light hitting everything. Becker thought it was all over until one of the stronger beams hit the door and it swung open!

Becker just stood where he was, rooted to the spot as everyone ran out of the prison, including Ramona who jumped out of his arms and with all the rest of her energy stumbled out. He knew he would die anyway but suddenly out of the shadows came a girl, Becker knew who it was immediately, but he did not know how he knew, maybe he recognised her eyes or maybe her fly away hair but all he knew was this person was Chloe! She launched herself at Yoturrrio and one of his curses hit the ceiling and it started to fall- the building was collapsing!

"Go Becker! Run" shouted Chloe as she prevented him from escaping by holding him down "I love you Becker, this is my last good bye, now please go!"

"No, I will not leave without you!" screamed Becker over the sound of huge clumps of the ceiling falling to earth.

"GO Becker, that is my dying wish, please, just leave me" Suddenly Connor came running into the building and dragged the shaking Becker out of it.

"Becker" shouted Ramona as the last bits of the prison gave way and the rubble settled; Becker had thought Chloe was dead for 17 yet never gave up hope, but now he knew she was, she was, he couldn't bring himself to say or even think the horrible word, he turned back to Ramona.

"Yes Ramona" said Becker kneeling at her side as she lay on the emerald grass.

"Thank you, you showed me what it is like outside the confined walls of the prison"

"Hush" said Becker picking her limp frame up and cradling it in his arms. "Don't waste your energy talking"

"But I have to tell you something" she stopped and took a deep breath "I am Yoturrrio and Chloe's daughter"

Becker pretended not to hear as he hushed her again, "imagine it, you and me sharing a flat, popcorn every night and movies and pizza and chocolate and sweets and..." Becker stopped as he looked down at the limp figure of Ramona- she was not breathing yet she had a smile on her still face. That would be how she would stay- the smiling mystery.

Do you know how it feels to have to leave a place with so many questions in your head that will never be answered? Well that is how Becker felt as he walked away from the prison that changed his life!

Then end!


End file.
